rayforcefandomcom-20200214-history
MISSION
The source of the translation is described in help messages of RayForce of iOS version. We replaced the description of "moon" with "satellite" because RayForce is a different world similar to the Earth. Operation RayForce Mission A-301 -Second Assault on the Enemy Home Planet- Currently the “Con-Human” System’s ability to manufacture weapons remains intact, and its military power threatens not only us, but all life in general. Repeated massacres at the hands of the enemy fleet continue render human territory uninhabitable. We have only one path left to us: Destruction of the enemy home planet, and with it, the System. The First Assault (Operation Meteor M.C.0183 September3 AM0:00) Regrettably, the previous assault ended in a catastrophic defeat for our force. For your reference, a detailed report of these events included below. Operation Summary 1 The goal was place a nuclear pulse engine on the outer planet’s satellite, accelerating it in such a way as to cause it to collide with the enemy home planet. 2 Its chain of command disrupted by the satellite’s impact, the enemy navy would then be wiped out by our main battle fleet. 3 Its naval firepower lost and defensive perimeter in a state of disarray, our forces were to penetrate enemy lines, descend to the planet, and destroy the System facilities at its core. Post-Defeat After Action Report # Before the satellite’s impact, a concentrated volley from the entire enemy fleet’s meson cannons succeeded in breaking it apart, with a large portion ending up in orbit around home planet. Other pieces fell to the planetary surface, but they did not cause the hoped for amount of devastation. The end result in that the home planet is now surrounded by an asteroid on an eccentric elliptical orbit as well as a ring-like belt of smaller rocks, further complicating the invasion of the planet. # The orbiting enemy fleet managed to regroup much faster than expected, and their overwhelming fire power led to the loss of 70% of our main battle fleet. The Second Assault (Operation RayForce M.C.0185 December24 AM2:00) After much debate, our second assault has been conceived as an attempt to break through the enemy fleet using our surviving forces. Currently our remaining navy is gathering 400,000km beyond the home planet’s asteroid ring. The enemy are constructing frontline defensive bases in the ring area (“Operation Area 1”), but our intelligence suggests that breaking through will be relatively straight forward. The next stage, is where the operation becomes problematic. Operation Area 2 includes the massive asteroid satellite created by the failed assault. It’s here where the enemy’s orbital fleet in stationed. The plan is to cause a diversion with our surviving fleet, drawing the fire of their orbital forces while small, highly mobile weapon systems descend to the below. 1 The entirety of our remaining fleet will engage the enemy orbital fleet in Area 2. A high concentration of ECM will be emitted in an effort to disrupt their command and control lines. 2 Taking advantage of the confusion in Area 2, small, highly mobile weapon systems will infiltrate via Area 1. After passing through the asteroid ring, they will slip past the disrupted enemy squadrons’ flank and descend into the planet’s gravity well. 3 As planned for the first assault, after reaching the planet’s lower atmosphere the objective is to infiltrate the core and destroy “Con-Human”. For this operation to succeed, it’s crucial that the planetary attack team be as few in number as possible while still retaining a high degree of firepower. To this end we have authorized the use of the prototype RVA-818 X-LAY multipurpose assault craft, codenamed Project “RayForce”. While the X-LAY is still in the experimental stages, its high degree of mobility and independent wide-area strike capabilities of its “LOCK-ON LASER” have passed every test flying colors, and we are confident that it will perform admirably under actual combat conditions. Two fully-functional X-LAY craft are available, and both will be assigned to the planetary assault team. The operation will begin two days from now at 2:00 NIGHT, when the satellite next approaches the home planet. Once the operation has begun, there will be no going back. All forces must work independently, using their best judgement to cope with changing combat conditions and successfully complete their mission objectives. -END- ------M.C.0185 10:32 A-301.DOC 0213545;#9/20------ Category:RAYFORCE MISSION DATA FILE Category:MISSION Category:RayForce